


Silent Night

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationship, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone.” with Dark and WilfordRequested on Tumblr by Rubbersoles19
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 19





	Silent Night

It was rare to see Wilford careful. It was even rarer to see him careful and quiet. But of all the egos that had seen Wilford in those precious cautious moments, Dark had the privilege of being there for every one of them. Now it was his turn to be the reason for one of them. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone,” Wilford said, sitting gingerly on the bed beside Dark, setting the platter of sugar cookies he’d brought with him on the nightstand. Dark cracked one eye open, looking at Wilford through a haze of agony that was as familiar as the old friend across from him. 

Wilford’s hand was warm and rough as it took Dark’s, squeezing softly twice before letting the grey limb rest in his palm. He seemed completely unbothered by Dark’s unhindered aura, beginning to tell a tale like there was no piercing ringing in his ears or the heavy weight of gloom on his shoulders. He went off on a rambling tangent about the party Dark was missing downstairs, going into great detail to explain the decorations he had put up, the presents that the egos had opened, the food that had been prepared, and even how he’d spiked the eggnog. That brought a twitch of a smile to Dark’s face, although Wilford was too consumed in his telling to notice. He put his other hand on top of Dark’s and Dark closed his eyes, sinking into the bed that suddenly didn’t seem so cold anymore. 

It must have been an hour later when Wilford noticed Dark had fallen asleep. He beamed, silently proud at a job well done, and gave Dark’s hand one final squeeze before resting it on the demon’s chest. Wilford stood slowly and smoothed out the blankets before bending over and pressing a soft kiss to Dark’s forehead. 

“Merry Christmas, old friend,” William said, before turning and exiting the room, moving as quietly as the ghost he was.


End file.
